Gargoyles The next generation
by dragondrewversion2
Summary: 17 years after season 2, life has been pretty dull, especially for a particular young gargoyle named Troy Maza, but that's all about to change after an old nemesis rears his ugly head again. Only this time, it's not Goliath he's after...
1. Chapter 1

Gargoyles:The next generation

Disclaimer:I do not own Gargoyles, but I do own all the original characters.

Synopsis: It's been 17 years after season 2 and all the old characters are still at it, but some of them have had children who are more in tune with modern times, especially the son of Goliath and Elisa, Troy Maza.

--

_New York City...one of the best and one of the worst places to live. If you've lived here all your life, then you'll know what I'm talking about. Muggers, thieves, gangs, even the Mafia have a hold in this place. Ever since I was a baby, I was told to protect innocents from those who would harm them, but sometimes it's harder than you'd think. Especially since I'm not like others of my kind._

_I'm Troy Maza, and this is my story._

"Dude, hurry up and get this stuff in the truck." One thug said as he tied up the recently knocked out guard. "I'm goin' as fast as I can, this stuff's heavy!" The other proclaimed, trying to lift a particularly heavy crate of guns into their truck. The alley they were in provided enough cover for them not to be seen from the street, but not from the sky. "Just hurry it up before-" he was cut off by a shadow from above. Although hard to make out, they knew immediately what it was. The head thug pulled out a gun and said,"Forget the rest of the stuff, just get in and start the truck." His friend obeyed as a thud was heard from above.

With his gun pointed up, he circled around looking for what he knew was out there. His friend looked at the side view mirror of the truck to see if he could get a glimpse of the action. The head thug started to get nervous, breathing heavily as he still looked up to the sky until an object zipped from the sky into the shadows of the alley. The thug panicked and fired an entire cartridge at random up at the tops of the buildings. His gun clicked and as he reached into his pocket for a reload, he dropped the cartridge onto the pavement. He reached his hand down to pick it up, only to have a inhumanly shaped foot land on both his hand and the gun. Terrified, he looked up to see a pair of glowing eyes staring back at him and screamed.

His friend stuck his head the window to see a shape pick him up, punch him 3 times in the head drop him. He cursed under his breath and sped the truck out of the alley. The creature jumped onto the wall, climbed up to the roof and jumped off to glide after him. The truck was starting to go way over the speed limit as the thug was trying to get away from his pursuer. Sirens were heard as the police joined the chase, but all he was worried about was the "monster" now chasing him. Bystanders looked on as the truck sped past stop signs and red lights with a shadow followed it. The creature sped up until he landed on the side of the truck, using his claws to dig into the steel.

The thug saw him in the side view mirror and started to zig-zag the truck in an attempt throw him off. This only resulted in making the truck lose traction and start to roll like a barrel along the road, barely missing cars along the way. The truck slowed until it landed right-side up, mangled beyond recognition. The thug slowly forced himself off the wheel as he heard a thud and felt the truck shake. He pulled out his gun, kicked the door off the truck and aimed it at the top of the truck, but saw nothing. The police arrived and stepped out of their cars as he grabbed a woman and held her if front of him at gunpoint. "OK take it easy pal, don't do anything drastic." one of the cops yelled as the thug slowly backed up. As he did, a shadow slowly formed in front of him that at first looked human, but then formed wings as he bumped into something. The woman gasped as her captor turned around to shoot the creature that had been pursuing him. His gun was immediately smacked away by the creature, who then grabbed him by the collar which forced him to release the woman.

The thug finally saw the creature in the light. It stood around 6'2, had blue skin, an athletes body, a set of wings with a 15 ft. wingspan, a reptilian like tail, clawed hands and stood on the balls of his elongated clawed feet. "What kind of monster are you?" the thug questioned as the creature looked at him with his glowing white eyes fading to normal and said, "Me? Well my name is Troy, I'm a Gargoyle and you my criminal friend are going to a nice place called prison where you'll be well taken care of." The crowd cheered as Troy carried his captured thief to the police officers. "Here ya go guys, one gun thief shrink-rapped and ready to go." he joked as handed him over to the policeman. "Thanks for your help." One of the cops said as she forced the thug into the car with his friend whom they had picked a minute before. "No problem guys, just here to help. Tell me if he acts up in your custody and I'll set 'em straight." He started laughing as he dug his claws into the building next to him and climbed to the roof. "See ya guys, oh and have fun in prison!" he shouted as he glided off toward New York City's largest building, the Eerie building.

5 minutes later...

Troy slowed down as he neared his destination. He had lived in the Eerie building his entire life, but he could never really get used to the height of the place. The building practically owned the sky since the twin towers went down when he was 5. Of course there was always the Empire State Building, which had been there for more than 80 years. But the thing that made the Eerie unique was the medieval castle that was mounted on top or as Troy called it, the "Pad" since he had to land on it to get there. I mean ya can't really waltz through the main lobby, say hello to the desk clerk, get in the elevator and say "Top floor" as a gargoyle can ya. I didn't think so.

Anyway, as usual, two people were waiting for him on the outside of the building. "Hey Mom, hey Dad, what's up?" he greeted as he landed in front of them. His father is the leader of the gargoyle clan Goliath, a very large gargoyle with very intimidating aura about him and his mother is a human police officer named Elisa Maza with an amazingly good physique for a woman pushing 55. He looked at their faces to see a familiar look, the parental "you're in trouble mister" look. "Uh, something wrong?" he asked, walking toward them trying to think of what he did. _Maybe they found out about the statue at the museum, or maybe it's about what I did to Alex's spell books. Sheesh, one attempted magic spell and an accidental fairy dust fire and I'm marked for death. _As he thought, his father spoke, "Perhaps you would like to explain this." he said as he lead Troy inside to view a news broadcast on the TV. It was about his little escapade earlier. "Hey that's me bustin' those two..." he paused as he realized what happened.

One of the main rules his parents had was that he wasn't supposed to handle a problem involving guns, and a gun heist counted as one of those problems. "Uhhhh I have no idea who that is, must be a new guy in town, looks kinda like me doesn't he." He ranted on trying desperately to avert punishment. Of course it didn't work. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" He asked as his mother answered "Oh yeah. Big time. Troy, how many times have we told you not to get involved with anything involving guns?" "34 by my last count, but of course I'm not always around when your yelling at him." answered Troy's friend Alex Xanatos answered as he got a soda out of the fridge. "Thanks Alex, I'll remember that the next time I'm around your parents." Troy said with his teeth clenched.

Alex was mainly Troy's best friend, but sometimes he could be a bit of a pain in the neck. "Look guys, I know I kinda disobeyed the rule, but don't ya think I've kind of outgrown that rule. I mean think about it, I'm 16 years old, I know 13 different martial arts and I've made grown men cry "uncle", I think I can handle two bozos with horrible aim." "Uh-huh, and what would you have done if were ten bozos with pretty good aim." Elisa said as she shook that vision out of her mind. "Troy, we don't make these rules because we think your not old enough to handle it, we make them to keep you safe." "Thanks guys, you know some parents would have punished their kid for not obeying the rules, but I'm glad my parents are so kind and generous and forgiving and..." Troy subtlety begged as he inched toward the hallway. Before he got to the hallway, his dad beat him there and said, "Nice try, you're grounded for a week, that means no nighttime or daytime gliding." Troy sighed as he accepted his fate. It was bad enough being cooped up all day in the castle, but all day and night will be torture.

That was another thing that separated him from the rest of the gargoyles, his ability to walk around during the day, unlike the others who turned to stone. He hated that, because it meant he couldn't see his father or any of the other gargoyles until nighttime. But hey, nothings perfect right? "Alright, I guess I deserve it. Sorry guys." Troy said, walking down the hall into the game room where mainly the kids of the castle hung out. Goliath and Elisa looked on and sighed. "What are we gonna do with him, he's so cocky." Elisa said as she walked over to get some coffee. "All children are cocky early in life, my love." said Goliath, wrapping a wing around his wife. "The trick is to let them grow out of it themselves." Elisa smiled as she kissed her husband, acknowledging the truth of his words. The only thing wrong with his words was that she wasn't sure he could grow out of it himself, and that she was worried that he wouldn't last that long.

Phew, new story up after so long.

Hope you enjoy it, it's my first time

writing with an original storyline that

wasn't a crossover or a parody, so I

really am proud of it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Clan

Chapter 2: The Clan

_Life is definitely a journey, but not one that should be taken on alone. I've had the good fortune of having a very large family to take this journey with all my life. Whether they be human, gargoyle, or mutate (I'll explain later), my family...my clan has always been there for me. There are points in my life where I took that for granted; it happens sometimes. Admittedly it hasn't always been a smooth ride, heck, it's been downright weird, but you tend to get used to it. That's Clan for ya! _

It's been one week since the incident with the truck and Troy could finally stretch his wings again, unfortunately it wasn't for fun, but business. It was his almost morning which meant two things, all the other gargoyles were getting ready for their daytime slumber, and Troy would be put on daytime patrol. Troy always hated having to wait all day to see the other gargoyles later that night. He's learned to deal with it for the most part, but that doesn't make waiting any easier. Some people would just sleep all day and that would fix the problem, but that doesn't really work when you only have to sleep for about 2 hours a day like Troy.

There was still about 20 minutes left until the sun rose and Troy had to begin his patrol, so he decided to mingle with the other castle-dwellers for the time being. He made his way into the main chamber of the castle (although for all intensive purposes it could be called a living room) where everyone was busy doing their own thing. Scanning the room, he could see his parents at the far end of the chamber talking to the Xanatos', his surrogate uncle Brooklyn and aunt Sata resting and pretty much just enjoying each other's company, his other surrogate uncle Broadway and his half-sister/aunt Angela (weird much?) doing pretty much the same thing, Alex hanging out with Brooklyn and Sata's daughter Ariana on the couch in front of the television, and finally, Bronx chilling out by the fire (just an expression). He decided to leave all the love birds alone right now and went to sit with Alex and Ariana.

"What's goin' on guys?" Troy greeted the two. "'Sup bro, not much just hangin' out." Alex answered in his usual laid-back demeanor. Alex was about 5'11, about 5 inches shorter than Troy, which lead to a lot of jokes between the two most of the time. His red hair, messy as was his preference, was definitely inherited from his mother, while his cold blue eyes were inherited from his father. He and Troy had been friends since Troy was old enough to walk. Though Alex was older than Troy by one year, you wouldn't guess it from their appearances.

Ariana then spoke up, "Hey Troy, sit down for a sec, I want you to settle an argument between me and Alex." Ariana was definitely her father's daughter, especially given her beak, horns and skin tone. Her beautiful face was matched perfectly by her body which though it was assuredly feminine, it was also as strong as an ox, though you figure it out from her size, she hid her strength well. Her brother Graeme found this out the hard way after breaking into her room to take a peak at her diary. Let's just say, it hurt to get punched, but it hurts even more to be punched through a wall. Upon her request, Troy sat down next to her.

"What's this argument about?" Troy asked curiously. "I wouldn't exactly call it an argument", Alex jumped in, "just and instance where she is wrong and I'm right." "How are you so sure you're right, you're not perfect you know", Ariana rebuked. "Hey, it's not my fault you don't know what you're talking about, so don't take it out on me" Alex joked, possibly a bad idea. "You are such an ass, you know that?" Troy decided to jump in to avoid having the two tear each other apart while at the same time pondering what could possibly have the two in such a disagreement. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, would one of you tell me what this is all about before you start making out with each other?" Troy joked to Ariana's disgust, "Thanks Troy, now I'm going to have nightmares tonight!" Alex took the opportunity to jump in and say, "Are they going to be nightmares or _fantasies_?" Ariana was about to punch him square in the jaw when Troy grabbed her arm. "Would one of you please just tell me what this is all about?" Ariana cooled down for a sec and said, "Well, we were just talking a minute ago and then this thing came up_, _it was just a funny little idea but now Alex has blown it up into this huge debate where I'm sure I'm right, but Alex is too stubborn to admit that he is wrong." "Look, I'm telling you I'm right, you just choose not to listen, is that a crime?" Alex butted in. "No, but that hideous "goatee" of yours is." "Hey, don't mess with the goatee!" Before the argument could go any further, Troy had had his fill and wanted to know what huge matter of worldly importance could possibly warrant this kind of argument. "PLEASE, just tell me what it is so I can help you two to settle this before someone gets hurt, namely me!"

Ariana exhaled and said, "OK, now I want you to think about this long and hard and tell us what you honestly think." "Alright what is it?" Troy asked her in near desperation to end this whole affair. Ariana looked at Troy for a second and finally asked, "Who would win in a fight, Harry Potter or Sabrina the teenage witch.

"...huh?" Troy replied as he pulled his jaw back up. Alex spoke up, "Yeah, you see we were flipping through the channels and flipped past Sabrina the teenage witch, I noticed her and said that Harry Potter could beat the crap out of her, then little miss tight panties over here said, 'No way, Sabrina would win because she's a girl and everyone knows girls are better than boys and blah blah blah blah blah!'" Alex imitated her annoyingly. "I didn't say that, and I don't talk like that!" "How would you know, have you ever listened to yourself talk before?" "No, but I am listening to you, and quite frankly, I'm glad I got my voice and not yours!"

Troy took this opportunity to get up and slowly walk away, "When did this place turn into Mystery Idiot Theater?" Having escaped the odd couple, he decided to walk over to talk with his parents. On the way over, he was stopped by Brooklyn, who was actually a lot older than he should have appeared around this time. It's a long story involving time travel, true love, and a lot of time spent building a family; in other words, that's a story for another time. "Hey Troy, what are Ariana and Alex fighting about?" he asked with Sata watching the two curiously. "Trust me, if you value your sanity, you don't want to know!" Troy replied, rubbing his eyes. "Hopefully the two will settle their little dispute before Ari decides to settle it in a completely different manner." Sata said jokingly, inciting Brooklyn to a slight chuckle.

Troy continued on his way and glanced over at Broadway and Angela, who were sitting close to one another looking down at Angela's obviously pregnant stomach and smiling. Troy decided to leave them to little nook of peace and happiness and moved on. His parents caught sight of him on his way over to the small sitting area where they were talking to the Xanatos'. Troy still couldn't believe that after all the things his parents had told him about their dealings with them that they now tolerated each other, even going so far as to be somewhat friendly. "Well now, it looks like the jailbird is ready to be re acclimated into society.", his mother joked.

"Funny..." Troy replied as he leaned on the wall nearest the group. "So, anything interesting happen on tonights patrol Pop?" He asked his father eagerly, desperate for some sort of exciting story after being cooped up in the castle for a week. His father answered, "Troy, I realize that your recent punishment has had you 'out of the loop' as you call it, but one should never hope that something criminal has happened for the sake of entertainment." Troy knew that his father was only trying to teach him something, but he couldn't help but mentally roll his eyes at the statement. In the end though, he looked at his father and said, "Sorry Dad, I didn't mean to make it sound like that."

"Ease up on the boy Goliath, he's simply recovering from his week-long stagnation and wants a little action." Mr. Xanatos interjected. Troy smiled at the comment, glad that someone understood his position. Looking Xanotos over, Troy couldn't help but mentally picture a photo he had seen of Xanatos in his earlier days just before Troy was born. He had definite signs of aging; nothing dramatic, just a few more gray hairs than he would have liked, some wrinkles here and there, but other than that, he looked exactly the same. The same could be said for his wife, minus the wrinkles and gray hair. Her aging had been somewhat slowed down by her magical bloodlines which Alex had inherited upon being born. Troy had often become somewhat distracted by how beautiful she still looked at her age, not to the extent of a crush, but just sheer fascination.

"There is a difference, Xanatos, between simple boredom and a lust for danger." Goliath immediately replied. "Yes, but what's the fun in life if you don't live dangerously once and a while? Boring." Fox countered coolly. Before another word could be uttered, the clock chimes began to sound signaling 5 minutes until sunrise. All the gargoyles took notice and began their daily walk to the battlements for their days sleep. Alex and Ariana promised each other to continue their 'discussion' later on and parted ways.

The gargoyles all took their places on the battlements and prepared for sunrise. Faint hints of the suns rays could be seen hovering up from beyond the horizon. Goliath took his place at the very highest tower, Elisa and Troy standing behind him. Goliath turned to his family and said, "I look forward to seeing you both again at sundown, my love, my son." Elisa kissed his cheek, "Same here, big guy." Troy smiled and replied, "Have a good days sleep Dad, see ya in the evening." Goliath walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "Remember what I said Troy, you may protect the city, but that doesn't mean you should hope for trouble. Understand?" "I don't really hope for trouble, it's just that when you get in our line of work, you come to expect it. But don't worry, I can handle myself." Goliath smiled at him proudly. "I know you can my son; you are fast becoming a strong warrior, one that I'm sure to be proud of." "Thanks Pop, goodnight...uh good day."

Goliath then turned from his family and stepped up the parapet and struck a fearsome pose. The sun now peeked over the horizon, signaling the beginning of the gargoyles' stone sleep. All at once, the gargoyles seemed to phase to stone, freezing in place like statues (irony abounds). Then just as quickly as it started, it was finished; all the gargoyles had been replaced by statuesque facsimiles. Troy and his mother walked back into the castle, Elisa making Troy some breakfast before his patrol. After finishing his meal, Troy gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and proceeded for the courtyard.

"Now remember Troy, if there are any guns involved, you call the station. I don't want a repeat of last week." Elisa called out as Troy stepped to the edge of the castle and looked down at the bustling city below. He turned to his mother and replied, "You and me both. Don't worry Mom, I'll be careful. Love ya!" With that last sentence, he did a swan dive leap off the building and proceeded to free fall for a few seconds. Troy loved the sensation of the wind blowing against his face as he sped toward the earth, along with that tingly feeling everyone gets from falling. Just as he was about 100 feet above the ground, he unfurled his wings, caught an updraft of air and went from vertical to horizontal in no time. Soaring above the city streets, he took a deep breath of morning air. The day shift had begun.

Wow, how long has it been now, almost a year. Sorry 'bout that, certain issues have kept me from continuing my story. I hope to do better in future, until then, enjoy. R&R!


End file.
